


Pornography Lesson

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Quote: Thank you for my pornography (Good Omens), 夫夫教加百列学做爱, 没想到被加百列反吃, 神奇3p在哪里
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: Archangel fucking Gabriel向亚茨和克鲁利讨教人类怎样性交，天使蛇就这样展开了性爱教学。演变成了一场难以直视的闹剧。





	Pornography Lesson

当人类涉足一个他未曾尝试的新领域的时候，通常需要导师的指引。  
天使诞生之初就被灌输了宇宙中全部的知识，因此加百列认为他们没有必要像人类一样通过学习来改善自己，何况他确信自身绝对完美，没有任何需要改变的地方。  
但他的这种完美主义观点在最近承受了小小的打击并产生了一丝丝动摇。  
亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利，不怕地狱火和圣水的天使和恶魔，没人知道他们是怎么做到的。据加百列所知，他属下的这位权天使亚茨拉斐尔在人间六千年来，以人类的方式生活着，他像人类一样摄入那些来源于动植物的固体和液体，阅读人类创造的文学。  
文学，据他了解，人类文学中占据核心比例的，是人类羞于在其他人类面前承认的“色情文学”。在勤勉的乌利尔撰写的《近三千年人类行为观察报告》中提到，人类对色情文学的痴迷近乎于疯狂信仰，而另一方面他们又约定俗成地禁止在公众群聚的场合对这一信仰提起只言片语。  
亚茨拉斐尔收集书籍，对包括色情文学在内的人类文学了如指掌。  
另一方面，关于恶魔克鲁利，他从别西卜那里得到的情报是，那个恶魔“睡觉”——非常发人深思。  
事出于此，今天大天使加百列决定虚心讨教。  
“我想让你们教教我，怎样才能有‘性’？”  
权天使听言一口红茶喷了出来，而他旁边的恶魔呆怔着像是石化了。  
“怎么样……有‘性’？加百列？”亚茨拉斐尔用纸巾胡乱擦拭着前襟，完全忘了可以用奇迹弄干。  
“是的。‘性’。”他把那个字眼又重复了一遍，同时和蔼不失礼貌地微笑着。  
“你知道在人类的语言里‘性’有多重含义，比如性别和——”他求助地看向克鲁利，想让他帮忙说出后面那个词，然而后者依然在处在震惊中没有恢复过来，他只能自己把话说完，“——性交？”  
“没错，太棒了，亚茨拉斐尔，我就知道应该向你请教。”  
学到新知识的加百列显得格外情绪高涨，亚茨拉斐尔心里叫苦不迭。  
“但是加百列，我们在这方面并不比你了解得多。你我都清楚天使是没有性别的，更不要说——”  
“但是恶魔有。”加百列指指权天使身旁，在墨镜遮挡下看不出在想什么的克鲁利。  
“恶魔可以有性别，但也不尽然。”克鲁利终于开口说话了，显然也不愿意接下指导大天使学做爱的活计。  
“知道吗，”加百列在座位上坐直了一点，凭空拿出了一卷老式录像带，“我来之前地狱那边的伙伴提供了一份有趣的资料，我还没看过内容，不过听说是1967年——”  
““我们教。””对面的天使恶魔异口同声地说，同时将录像带点燃烧毁了。

“你还留着上个世纪时在东京用的那些东西吧？”  
“哦，留着。我藏在你床底下了。”  
“什——？！”  
他们一同回到了亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店，准备在天使的卧室里展开一场性爱教学。  
克鲁利打了个响指，一个旧木箱从天使床底下滑了出来，由于里面装满了不可描述的神秘事物，他没有当场打开它。  
三个人在原地局促地相互对望了一阵。显然没人想来开头。  
“哦好吧！”恶魔认命地脱下夹克，扔掉墨镜。  
“克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔软绵绵地出声制止他，可怜巴巴地投给他一个“不想让你脱太多给别人看”的眼神。  
克鲁利想亲他一下，但一旁微笑站着的加百列准备有样学样的期待眼神实在太刺眼了。  
“脱吧。”他对加百列指示道，自己卷起了两边的袖子，不打算再露出更多皮肤了，“天使，我是说，亚茨拉斐尔，换身睡衣或者别的衣服，要是你不想弄脏这身。”  
加百列十指相并，从里到外全身的衣物都消失了，赤身裸体。另外两人强忍着没有表露出被惊吓到的心情。  
“好，首先，”克鲁利老师背对着他们打开了他的道具箱，小心地不让加百列看到箱子的全部内容，“先试着让自己有一个性别，我不能让你复制我们的生殖器，它们是独一无二的，你就参考这个吧，然后可以改变一些形状，但别太离谱了。”  
他将一根塑料制的男性生殖器和一个硅胶制成的女性生殖器递给加百列。  
“只看那些书里描绘的内容很难还原出原貌，但是有了这些近代标本就便利多了，”亚茨拉斐尔在一旁解释道，“天使一开始做这个是需要一些努力的，如果你——哦……”  
“……选一个就行了，”克鲁利皱眉看着加百列变的又有凸又有凹的下半身，“不需要把两种都复制出来，它们一般情况下不会长在同一个身体上。”  
“明白了。”大天使含笑回答，将下半身固定成了男性——不知出于何种考量，大小是那根塑料阳具的两倍。  
“好的，现在你要想象，在那话儿的尾端，你的身体里边，有一个敏感点，像这样。”他拿出一幅极有可能是达芬奇真迹的男性生殖器纵切面图讲解道，然后将一根日本产的电动按摩棒递给亚茨拉斐尔。  
在恶魔讲解时，天使拿着按摩棒走到他身后。  
“现在我会用这个来刺激你的直肠壁，你要试着找到感觉。”  
亚茨拉斐尔将奇迹的涂满润滑膏让人感不到丝毫疼痛的按摩棒捅进加百列的后穴里。  
“感觉很奇妙。”加百列总结道。  
“还没开始呢，大天使大人。”恶魔拿起按摩棒的遥控开关按下去，指尖忍不住发送了一个“让他痛”的诅咒。  
按摩棒剧烈地震颤起来，加百列呻吟着跪倒在地上。从未体验过的刺激感从他体内深处翻涌上来，被恶魔刻意加大马力的振动带来了强烈的痛觉，但性器后端被不停撞击的快感成千上万倍地掩盖了疼痛——天使是对积极情感极端敏感的生物，其中也涵盖了性交的快乐。  
腿间的肉棒挺立起来，克鲁利老师鼓励他用手去上下撸动，让他的身体更有效地达到高潮。  
亚茨拉斐尔想帮点什么忙，于是开腔给自慰中的加百列喊加油助威，克鲁利在加百列看不到的地方口对口让他噤声了。  
呻吟，闷哼，口舌交缠的声音，呻吟，震颤声，肉体上布满粘液的声音，房间里变得充满情色的氤氲。  
恶魔不动声色地威胁按摩棒，想让它一鼓作气把加百列操到起不来身，以便他们能抽身去隔壁房间，让他给他的天使也带来一些快乐。  
但事与愿违，大天使比他想得要坚强得多，两轮射精之后好像习惯了这种人类快感，将后穴里的按摩棒拔出来，长舒了一口气。  
亚茨拉斐尔恋恋不舍地推开恶魔的怀抱，去给加百列递了一条浴巾让他清理身体。  
“这是一场奇妙的体验，”加百列颔首总结，“我想我做好准备了。”  
“不错，准备完全，这就走出门去体验快乐性生活吧。”  
“等等，我以为我们才刚开始？”  
“额……”  
恶魔和天使隔着加百列展开了一场无声的交流。  
克鲁利拼命摇头。  
【我们没必要帮他做到“那一步”。】  
亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一下，但还是向他投以坚定的回视。  
【既然我们要教他，就要教正确，不然任凭他自我开发，肯定会惹出麻烦。】  
克鲁利叹了口气。  
“好吧，天使，告诉我怎么做。”  
“你去后面吧亲爱的。”  
天使和恶魔围着他绕了个圈，现在亚茨拉斐尔到了他面前。  
“记住，不论何时，做这样的事情之前，你必须先取得对方的同意。”  
“我觉得你刚刚用那根人类自动棒之前应该征得我的同意。”  
“对你这样的变态用不着。”克鲁利在他身后恶狠狠地说。  
“知道吗，你说这话时让我的前端有感觉了。”  
“哦，那你肯定和那位别西卜大人合得来。”  
方才拥抱后的温度还残留在他的心口上，他的前端武器很容易就硬起来了，但让它去插入一个陌生的屁股还是很抗拒。  
他看着亚茨拉斐尔在加百列面前跪下来，接过了那根常人两倍大的肉棒。  
咬下去吧天使，他在心里想，像你吃双倍馅料的美式热狗时一样，一口咬断。  
然而亚茨拉斐尔很小心地将加百列性器的前端含进嘴里，开始用灵巧的舌头舔弄铃口。说实话，他一点也不想给他的上司口交，但是他知道一个得到性别的天使如果控制不当，很有可能从性器中射出圣水来，他不能让克鲁利冒这个危险。  
加百列从喉咙里发出一些满意的声音，让克鲁利格外恼怒。他两手抠住大天使的肩膀，将恶魔的武器顶入他圣洁的屁股。  
“啊啊。”加百列叫得更爽了，多么气人。  
恶魔心不在焉地抽插着，从大天使肩膀上方盯着他的天使。  
亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛，可能在把肉棒的主人想象成克鲁利，专心致志地舔弄着。看在上帝的份上，他真没必要在这事上也体现出一名天使的五讲四美。  
他们三个现在的姿势如果被人类看在眼里肯定会很奇怪，但他们是超自然生物——哦去他妈的超自然生物，克鲁利无声地咒骂着。  
这一刻在加百列看来又是怎样的呢？他没想过和哪位天使或者什么其他的存在缔结肉身上的联系。六千年来，他自认很熟悉亚茨拉斐尔这个天使：善良朴实，踏实肯干，在天堂的职位竞争这个层面上是个微不足道的小人物。所以他并没真正注意过他，不是吗？没有注意过他除了柔软的肚子还有柔软的嘴唇，没有注意过他淡金色的头发，像染上一层阳光的云朵一样。  
他刚想弯下腰伸手触摸那团云朵一样的存在，后穴里那条挺硬的蛇就猛冲到底，逼迫他绷直了身子。  
差点忘了，这儿还有这一位朋友——一位他久违六千年的朋友。  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得下巴开始酸了，舌头也开始发干，他其实不擅长做这个。以往有过几次，情况极端特殊的时候，他和克鲁利会在床上合作诱惑某个人物。哪些时候口活一般都是克鲁利来做的。恶魔做得多好，他切身深有体会。而在他们两人的床上，他蹩脚的口舌攻势之所以能屡次让恶魔不停高潮，则是由于克鲁利对他源源不绝的渴望感情在作祟——上帝啊，他每次都只顾着为此开心，所以从没想过精进一下技术。  
眼下他全力侍奉着的东西没有一点要交枪投降的意思，他已经跪得膝盖疼了。加百列在按摩棒那回合已经释放不少了，他后悔没听克鲁利的，执意突进这一回合。  
亚茨拉斐尔想了想，索性把硕大的性器整根含入口中，喉咙里生硬的刺激引得他泪流不止。这产生了一系列奇妙的连锁反应——克鲁利的心一阵揪痛，加百列感觉插在他身体里的东西一瞬间变大了两倍，以像要乱刀捅死他一样的势头猛烈运作起来。  
“亚茨拉斐尔……亚茨拉斐尔……”  
“抱歉稍等一下，你在操我，却在喊他的名字？”  
“闭上你的嘴不然我就拿岩浆灌进去让你的破嗓子再也发不出声音。”  
性交，在某种意义上是一个物理上的力学问题。克鲁利每次顶到甬道最深处，加百列的性器就也以同等的力度顶进亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙，后者被淫秽物塞满的嘴里发出像是“克乌伊”的呜咽。  
亚茨拉斐尔感到快要窒息了，克鲁利和他做的时候从来不会用这么莽撞毫无分寸的力度——他的恶魔正在为他发怒呢。  
【用个奇迹吧，亚茨拉斐尔，用个奇迹，让我们早点结束。】恶魔祈祷一般地想着。  
“我想我差不多该停止奇迹了。”加百列的声音说道，“感谢你们，我感觉不错。”  
“等等，你用了奇迹让自己不射精？！”  
“只是个小实验。色情文学里面说能维持比较持久的人类会受到尊崇。”  
“你这个混——嗷啊啊！！”克鲁利正要开骂，分身深入的甬道用明显远超人类括约肌能力的强大力量绞紧，恶魔的精液在强压之下全数射了出去。  
顾不上自己下体的痛苦，他看到亚茨拉斐尔把加百列的精液吞下，心里又是一阵刺痛。  
而始作俑者的那个神圣混蛋，正用手指刮下身上的白浊放进嘴里，露出又了解了一件新事物的满足微笑。  
“天使！！”克鲁利扑到亚茨拉斐尔软绵绵的怀里，后者抚摸着他红色的发丛安抚他。  
“等一下，亲爱的，我去漱一下口，我现在嘴里尝起来很神圣。”他说，挡住了恶魔凑过来亲吻他的嘴。  
加百列道谢之后像没事人一样走了。他们都发自内心希望接下来的几千年最好都不要再看见他。  
而接下来，大天使·已经学会如何去操·加百列，出发准备去向地狱亲王别西卜炫耀一下，他胯下的新家伙。


End file.
